Corona de Flores
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Etihw en efecto, era como el sol. Demasiado brillante como para que ella pudiese soportarlo, la intensidad de su luz era tal que sentía que podría extinguirse a su lado y aun así, la calidez que desprendía era confortante y dulce. / Regalo para Kotomi Walker.


_Gray Garden The no me pertenece, es propiedad de Okegom._

* * *

_**Advertencia: **Universo Alternativo, Gray Garden The._

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **¡Al fin hice este muy corto One-shot! Amo esta pareja y creo que merecen más amor, pero mi razón para hacer esta mini-historia es mi adorada Kotomi Walker, ¡te adoro, mujer! Espero te guste el pequeño regalo que ya te debía hace tanto._

* * *

**Corona de flores  
**—✽—

En una de sus caminatas por los alrededores del castillo, Etihw se encontró con una vista poco común: Kcalb estaba fuera.

Era bien sabido que tanto dios como diablo eran unos flojos. Verlos fuera de su salón de siempre era algo fuera de lo normal, claro que no imposible, a veces caminaban por la playa, iban por el castillo, se perdían en el bosque o pasaban al pueblo a saludar, pero esas ocasiones eran contadas y normalmente ellos estaban siempre juntos. Que uno estuviese fuera en soledad era ciertamente extraño.

Ella estaba sentada en el césped, su rostro estaba inclinado y parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, Etihw se aproximó por su espalda con gran sigilo y asomándose por su hombro inquirió curioso:

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¡Gyah!

Gracias a sus buenos reflejos –y a que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones-, Etihw fue capaz de esquivar el puñetazo que había sido dirigido a sus bajos, levantando las manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Vengo en son de paz.

—¿Eti…? —Kcalb le miró asombrada de encontrarlo ahí, su rostro pasó del asombro al alivio y del alivio a la ira—. ¡Tonto! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

—No fue mi intención para nada, solamente vine a saludar, por supuesto que no sabía que iba a sorprenderte y que ibas a reaccionar con un gritito tan adorable —por la forma en la que lo decía, parecía ser todo lo contrario, esa pícara sonrisa burlesca y malintencionada lo dejaba en claro.

—¡Yo no hice ningún "gritito adorable"!

Aunque Kcalb hizo un intento por defenderse, sus mejillas ahora ruborizadas delataban que ella era consciente de su propia reacción.

—Vale, vale —dijo Etihw decidiendo alzar bandera blanca—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

La pregunta cortó toda ira de Kcalb, dejándola sin palabras. Parecía que la había tomado desprevenida y ahora tenía que pensar en una buena respuesta, mientras lo hacía, Etihw se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso no puedo salir sola de vez en cuando? —preguntó de vuelta, con voz baja casi refunfuñando.

Etihw rio en respuesta, no dejándose amedrantar.

—Claro que puedes, pero no es algo que hagas normalmente. Sé bien que la luz del sol te molesta porque es demasiado brillante, cuando sales sueles hacerlo de noche, la luz de la luna es más suave. ¿No es así?

Sí, era así. Kcalb se quedó nuevamente sin palabras, encontrando increíble e inquietante cómo Etihw podía conocerla tan bien.

—Quería aire, además no odio la luz del sol.

—Lo sé, dije que te molestaba porque es demasiado brillante, pero en realidad te gusta porque es cálida, ¿no es así? —Kcalb no respondió, pero sí que hizo un gesto apenado que consiguió ensanchar la sonrisa de Etihw—. Es porque te recuerda a mí, ¿no?

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! —saltó ella inmediatamente, colorada y lista para atacarlo con sus poderosos y pequeños puños.

Él volvió a reír, soportando los golpecitos sintiendo que valían la pena si con eso conseguía ver esas adorables facetas de ella. ¿Para qué negarlo? Él se lo había estado buscando.

—¡Ah, pero no lo niegas!

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí, tonto Eti! —chilló Kcalb frustrada, queriendo acabarlo ahí mismo, de esta forma la fuente de su vergüenza desaparecería de una vez por todas.

En uno de esos movimientos Etihw pudo notar que en la falda de Kcalb habían unas cuantas flores enredadas entre sí, al ver que el dios dejaba de reír y ahora tenía su vista en un punto fijo Kcalb se detuvo y en cuanto notó qué miraba, rápidamente tomó las flores y las escondió tras su espalda.

—Oye…

—No es nada.

Pero Etihw no tenía pintas de estar bromeando ya, la miraba con seriedad esperando a que ella respondiese a esto de la misma forma. Como una niña terca, se mantuvo firme en su posición por al menos dos minutos y no flaqueó, no al menos hasta que Etihw con voz calmada y extendiendo una mano le dijo:

—Muéstrame.

Kcalb no podía hacer demasiado cuando él le hablaba de esa forma, era más fácil desobedecerlo e incluso ignorarlo cuando hablaba normalmente, no con _ese _tono, no con su voz de _dios sabelotodo_. Infló los mofletes y luego apretó los labios, luchó un poco hasta que finalmente con lentos movimientos le mostró la corona de flores que había intentado hacer.

Una corona de flores marchitas.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no es nada.

Pero su tono de voz no sonaba a que era "nada". Etihw lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo autoconsciente que era Kcalb y el cómo cada acción y manifestación de su propia naturaleza le afectaba, sabía perfectamente que esa corona de flores marchitas significaba más porque podía ver en sus ojos un pequeño brillo de vergüenza y tristeza combinados.

Porque Etihw sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que Kcalb odiaba cuando que, cuando tocaba las flores por demasiado tiempo, terminaban muriendo en sus manos. Odiaba que todo lo que tocara se destruyera y que esto solo acentuara pensamientos tales como que no pertenecía al pacífico mundo que la rodeaba.

—Es una bonita corona de flores —le dijo finalmente esbozando una sonrisa. No lo decía con dobles intenciones ni una sola pisca de burla en su voz, era sincero.

Pero esa sinceridad solo podía ser tomada por Kcalb como lástima.

—No lo es y lo sabes —murmuró ella girándose para no tener que verlo al rostro y tirando las flores con aparente indiferencia—. No importa, son solo flores.

—Sabes que no necesitas fingir conmigo, ¿no?

—No finjo —insistió Kcalb—. Las flores no son la gran cosa, yo… no voy a ponerme mal si no puedo tocar las flores e incluso si lo único que hago es destruir. Soy así, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Había amargura en sus palabras. El dios del jardín una vez la escuchó se aproximó a ella, tomándola del hombro, Kcalb volteó ante el tacto encontrándose con un par de gentiles ojos mirándola con ternura.

—Claro, para eso estoy yo —Etihw levantó un dedo y la corona de flores que desechó Kcalb fue rodeada por un aura blanca, luego flotó y se dirigió hasta ellos, donde se posó en la mano de Etihw—. Somos el perfecto balance uno del otro, ¿no es así?

Las flores en la mano de Etihw volvieron a la vida, entonces, adornó la cabeza del diablo con éstas, pasando la corona entre sus cuernos de tal forma en que pudiese encajar bien en su cabeza, una vez hecho, le dio un corto beso en uno de los cuernos.

Kcalb sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¡¿Q-q-q-qué crees que haces?! —gritó ella escandalizada.

Él se apartó previendo cualquier ataque y con las manos en alto empezó a reír. Kcalb se sentía abochornada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento o intento para callarlo. Sólo… le contempló.

Etihw en efecto, era como el sol. Demasiado brillante como para que ella pudiese soportarlo, la hacía sentir expuesta, a veces incluso incómoda, la intensidad de su luz era tal que sentía que podría extinguirse a su lado y aun así, la calidez que desprendía era confortante y dulce. Eran momentos como esos donde sentía que no estaba mal que estuviese siendo embriagada por la luz, eran instantes así donde podía sentir que extinguirse en la luz de Etihw no estaba tan mal.


End file.
